Small businesses experience constant cash flow challenges. For example, a small business' ability to make purchases or conduct in other transactions may be subject to the timing of receivables and payables. Large ticket purchases can be especially challenging. Such large ticket purchases may include computers, equipment, inventory, office space, furnishings and other items.
When consumers (e.g., small businesses) attempt to make large purchases, one option is a merchant finance plan. Merchants offer financing at the point of sale, which is more convenient; however, the rates that are offered to consumers are oftentimes less favorable. The consumer may feel pressured at the point of sale to agree to the merchant finance plan. As a result, the consumer is left with no choice but to accept the less favorable rates to complete the purchase. The point-of-sale experience can be time-consuming and frustrating. Another option may involve obtaining pre-approved financing from a financial institution before each large purchase is made. However, this requires a great deal of planning and makes last minute purchases difficult. Consumers may also attempt to use multiple credit cards (business cards and personal cards) to balance multiple large purchases. However, this becomes difficult to manage with varying interest rates and other restrictions.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide a method and system for providing flexible financing which overcomes the above-described inadequacies and shortcomings.